


ANDY THE DUCKLING FATHER

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Ducklings!, M/M, cute fluff, kinda sorta crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy doesn’t really know why the duckling truly thought that he was its mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ANDY THE DUCKLING FATHER

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS AT A LOSS FOR IDEAS LAST NIGHT SO IM LIKE  
> 'OKAY, IM GONNA WRITE THIS THING WHERE ANDY GETS IMPRINTED BY A DUCKLING!!'  
> AND IT ALL WENT DOWNHILL AFTER THE FIRST COUPLE HUNDRED WORDS SO ITS MOSTLY THOUGHTS AND IM SORRY

Andy doesn’t really know why the duckling truly thought that he was its mother. Well, he does know, but he still doesn’t know why it didn’t realize a long time ago it won’t grow up to be a human like him and that there should be a problem with that. But the duckling, Andrew Jr. as Joe affectionately named it one night on the tour bus between concerts, didn’t seem to care that Andy wasn’t a duck in any way shape or form. 

Andy decides to take care of Andrew Jr., knowing he’d feel bad if he abandoned him or sold him off to someone else. He also began to realize how _adorable_ he was, especially when he was swimming in the kiddie pool he’d set up in his backyard. Andrew Jr. would flail around at first, quacking at Andy as if he was say “Look mom! No hands!” before turning upside down in the pool.

Joe decides after the first month that he’s officially Andrew Jr.’s dad, coming over daily to have ‘father-son time’ with the duckling, even though Andy would still have to be in the room for said meetings. (Andrew Jr. was almost like a child with mild separation anxiety, making upset sounds whenever Andy left his sight.)

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he starts wanting tattoos on his feet and grows an afro with the way you guys coddle him.” Pete states one night when the band was over at Andy’s house. 

*more blabber about how Andrew Jr. (or AJ) won’t be exactly like andy and joe, BUT JOE WOULDN’T BE AGAINST DUCKLINGS WITH AFROS. 

ONE DAY JOE LIKE LETS AJ CLIMB ALL OVER HIS AND ANDYS INSTRUMENTS?? AND AJ loves THE DRUMS, SLAPPING HIS DUCKY FEET ON THEM EVEN THOUGH IT MAKES TINY NOISE!!! Andy totally gushes over that just a little

That’s around the time joe totally figures out hes in EXTREME love with him like all heart eyes emoji because andy is just adorable and ANDY RAISING A BABY DUCK?? _EVEN CUTER!_ Also andy is super hot so ya know joe wants that too lol

Then like joe decides to bring in another duckling around AJs age who got abandoned, and this duckling is named something like Ranger or Olive just something like that I dunno. But said duckling and AJ click and become like best ducky friends/siblings and they both follow either andy or joe around like cute kids EEEE

Then joe totally tells andy about how he feels, all romantic n junk, and THE BABIES TOTALLY MAKE HAPPY SOUNDS CAUSE THEIR PARENTS ARE G ETTING TOGETHER FINALLY!! 

bonus scene where andy and joe get married and the babies are like the ring bearers or something and THEYRE ALL GROWNED UP and they’re super pretty and joe just says its because ‘they had hot daddies’ and KISSES ANDY ON THE L IPS. 

Also!!!! The two ducklings actually become lovers??? Like they make little duckling babies of their own and pete makes some comment somewhere about how andy and joes children are incestuous omfg but ANDY AND JOE HAVE SUPER CUTE DUCKLING GRANDCHILDREN

HAPPILY EVER AFTER *quack*

**Author's Note:**

> pls stop meeeeee


End file.
